Quick Statistics Guide
I've created quite a few quick tabs for creating my decks. It doesn't account for the abilities of each card, but it's nice to have a general idea about how a card ranks against others when you have a pesky qualifier to satisfy. I.E. At least 2 two star cards or 4 wilderness cards in deck. There are quite a few cards missing as I have stats for my cards. One Star Cards(Total of lvl 10 ATT and HP added together) Name Stats Cost Zombie 850 4 Guard 845 3 Timber Wolf 830 3 Commando 825 5 Queen Bee 820 5 Goblin Miner 805 5 Troll 770 4 Magic Clown 765 4 Shaylee 755 4 Archer 740 3 Pikeman 735 4 GoblinSapper 730 3 Flower Fairy 720 3 Tarantula 685 3 CentaurPatrol 685 3 Zombie Dog 675 4 Ghouls 650 3 Night Bat 620 4 Bone Warrior 605 5 Imp 600 3 Two Star Cards(Total of lvl 10 ATT and HP added together) Name Stats Cost Shieldman 1220 6 ImpDestroyer 1190 8 Werewolf 1175 8 Faun Warrior 1120 6 Funnel-web 1110 7 CentaurGuard 1100 7 Cleric 1095 8 Murder Doll 1055 6 Halberdier 1050 6 Torch Treant 1050 7 Ballista 1050 7 Din's Servant 1030 6 Leopard 1030 7 Battlemage 1015 6 Oracle 1010 5 Gargoyle 995 5 Vampire Lord 995 7 Werehyena 985 6 Goblin Mage 980 5 ArmedSowar 980 6 Centauride 975 6 Imp Guardian 970 5 Pumpkiness 970 5 SniperArcher 970 7 Amazon 965 7 Lamia 960 6 Reptiloid 955 7 Fire Zombie 950 6 Poison Blob 940 6 Elf Sniper 930 5 Giant Piranha 930 5 Hunting Dog 930 7 Satyr 925 6 Harpy 915 5 Hellhound 915 7 Bone Archer 915 8 Fallen Soul 875 6 GoblinFighter 850 6 Three Star Cards(Total of lvl 10 ATT and HP added together) Name Stats Cost Cactus Lass 1720 11 Tree-Guard 1585 10 Elf Assassin 1585 11 Hunter 1560 11 TantorGuard 1530 9 Minotaur 1470 8 FireShaman 1470 10 Paladin 1465 9 Chariot 1460 10 Tusked Beetle 1460 11 Valkyrie 1455 11 Daeva Shadow 1445 9 Merman Soldier 1440 10 Dream Cleric 1435 11 Royal Lion 1400 9 Unicorn 1375 10 Mummy 1375 10 Hedge Hog 1375 11 Elf Archer 1375 11 PegasusRider 1370 9 Succubus 1370 9 Hell Griffin 1370 10 Moloch 1360 10 Faun Shaman 1355 9 WildFishman 1350 10 Palace Hound 1350 11 Griffin 1345 8 Djinn 1335 11 Imp Artisan 1330 9 Fire Crow 1330 10 Nightmare 1320 9 Chief Gorloc 1315 8 Charlatan 1310 10 Bone Samurai 1310 11 Rhino Knight 1305 9 Flower Elf 1300 8 Sandworm 1300 9 Elf Thrower 1300 10 Manticore 1295 11 Lotus Kappa 1290 11 Black Widow 1285 10 Dizzy Goblin 1285 11 Nosferatu 1280 8 Corpse Guard 1275 11 Monk 1270 9 Electa-Eel 1270 10 Chief Pirate 1270 11 Berserker 1255 10 Knight 1250 9 Cerberus 1250 10 Snow Wizard 1240 8 Treant Ghost 1240 10 Dwarf Sniper 1235 8 Obsidian 1230 11 DarkElf Mage 1210 9 Elf Wizard 1205 8 Evil Eye 1205 8 Elf Priest 1205 9 OgreWarlock 1205 9 Electreant 1200 11 Spectre Orca 1200 11 Senior Elf 1165 9 Dark Magus 1150 11 Mage 1145 8 Goblin Hexer 1145 8 DarkElf 1125 9 Lich 1105 8 Shadow Soldier 2 99 Fine Turkey 2 99 Four Star Cards(Total of lvl 10 ATT and HP added together) Name Stats Cost Behemoth 2180 14 SeismicTurtle 2080 14 Titan 2060 14 Red Dragon 2055 14 Swamp Dragon 2050 13 Hell Bear 1945 13 Chaotic Bear 1910 13 Demon King 1855 12 Mercenary 1855 13 Bone Dragon 1840 11 Thunderbolt 1820 12 Tinuth 1810 13 Fenrir 1810 13 Orc General 1805 11 Dryad 1795 12 Lampade 1770 13 Zen Master 1740 14 Mammoth 1715 12 Casting Master 1680 14 Orient Mesmer 1670 13 Pleiade 1660 13 Royal Guard 1635 12 ChiefMinotaur 1605 12 Archmage Cantaur 1560 14 Blademaster 1555 12 Cyclops 1530 14 Durahan 1510 13 Dancing Queen 1430 14 Medusa 1410 12 Lilith 1405 12 Five Star Cards(Total of lvl 10 ATT and HP added together) Name Stats Cost Seraph 2645 15 Hydra 2245 15 Phoenix 2220 15 Kirin 2220 16 Jormungand 2090 14 Banshee 2010 17 Astrea 1960 15 Category:Other